Electrical appliances or extension cord are used everywhere, in household, office or in any building. Often by accident, the electric contacting devices of these appliances or extension cords, just detach from each other. Over the years, many types of devices have been developed for securing or retaining together these contacting devices. Typically, these devices may be divided in two groups, the first group being adapted to lock together a plug on the end of an extension cord with a plug receptacle or socket on the end of another extension cord. Devices of this type are described, by way of examples, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,961; 4,504,106; 4,773,874 and 4,884,979. The second group describes devices provided to secured a plug with an electric wall receptacle and examples of this type of device are found, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,383; 3,960,432 and 4,768,974. As can be easily understood each of these devices are provided to restrictively secure only one type of electric connecting devices, either a plug with an electric wall receptacle or two extension cord secured together.
There is a need presently for an electric cord connector which may be suitable for securing a coupled pair of electrical cords to one another or, in the alternative, for securing an electrical cord plug in a standard wall receptacle. There is also a need for an electric cord connector of this type which is easy to install and which is low in cost.